


Just Cause It's The Right Thing, Doesn't Mean I Like It

by Ignats23



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Ryan, Paddington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Ryan thought he could get through quarantine alone. Apparently he was wrong.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 266





	Just Cause It's The Right Thing, Doesn't Mean I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really part of the Shyan A/B/O universe because it's essentially a different timeline.  
> Tell me what you think, this is longer than some of my other stuff.  
> Wash your hands!

The first week of quarantine wasn’t that hard. Ryan got up, dressed similarly to how he would if he was in the office, ate three meals a day, made his bed, and spent minimal time lazing around in bed. He was excited about the daily video calls with his fellow CEOs and their employees and ignored the fact that seeing Shane’s face gave him a permanent smile no matter what they were talking about.

The second week of quarantine was harder. He didn’t do his hair, relied heavily on snacks, and vegged out more in bed though he justified that by saying he was getting work done while rewatching his favorite horror movies. He also found a sweatshirt Shane had loaned him from right before the office shut down(it was cold, he hadn’t brought a jacket, Shane had an extra, and Ryan just hadn’t returned it) and he threw it over the back of his desk chair, scenting it when he started getting stressed. Shane’s alpha scent made Ryan’s inner omega almost purr, though if anybody asked he would vehemently deny it.

The third week of quarantine wasn’t good. Ryan was always wearing sweatpants, he’d pretty much given up on cooking and on regular meals, the TV always had Disney movies playing, and he was sleeping in Shane’s stolen sweatshirt while ignoring the fact that the scent was fading. Ryan so desperately wanted the stay-at-home orders to end simply so he could see Shane again in person though the rational part of his brain knew it was so much safer to continue following social distancing. He had stopped trying to ignore his inner omega, he was too sad and wasn’t sleeping. Fighting his inner omega wasn’t worth the energy.

Over the weekend, Shane’s sweatshirt had truly stopped smelling like the alpha. Ryan was so tired that he just left it on when he got on his work video call that morning and if he had been more aware he would have realized he looked like absolute crap as he saw the faces of his friends and employees.

Though they didn’t say anything out loud, Shane knew that they were all worried about the way Ryan looked, his own worries confirmed as three texts dinged on his phone.

**< Katie > Do you know what’s wrong with Ryan?**

**< Teej Monster 👻> Why does Ryan look worse than me and I have a little kid?**

**< Big Apple Steve 🍎> I’m officially delegating the task of figuring out what’s up with Ryan to you.**

They got through the call rather quickly, there was little on the to-do list and with Ryan staying mostly quiet, only chiming in when it was needed. 

“Ryan, can you stay online after everyone leaves? There’s a couple things we need to talk over.”

Ryan nodded, fiddling with the sleeves of the sweatshirt. He said his goodbyes softly as people ended their calls and soon it was just Shane and Ryan.

“You okay Ry?”

Tears welled up in the omega’s eyes as he struggled to not meet Shane’s eye on the screen.

Shane sighed and let red bleed into his eyes, “ _ Ryan _ ,” Shane growled, using his alpha voice to get Ryan to pay attention.

Ryan slowly met Shane’s eyes and Shane could see omega gold filling the other man’s eyes.

Words began to spill out of Ryan, “I miss you guys and I know that social distancing is the right thing to do but I hate it and I wanna be around you and I have this sweatshirt of yours and it smelled like you but it doesn’t anymore and I think I’m losing it and I can’t sleep and it’s making it worse.”

Shane smiled gently at Ryan, “I knew you had my sweatshirt. Why didn’t you call me when you were having trouble sleeping? I would have stayed up with you at least.”

Ryan whimpered slightly and wiped his tears on his sleeves, “I didn’t wanna worry you.” Ryan whispered.

“I always worry bud. How about this, I’ve got an idea to get you some more of my stuff but I’m only giving it to you if you shower and make your bed. Deal?”

Ryan nodded, big eyes focused on Shane, “Could you also get me some food? I -um- haven't been eating like I should.”

“Sure thing baby. Talk to you later okay?”

Ryan nodded before signing off, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach from Shane calling him baby.

To be honest, Shane didn’t care if Ryan did what he asked, he was gonna bring him clothes either way. He had offered for Ryan to stay at his place when they shut down the office but Ryan had insisted he could make do at his place. 

**< Shaniac ❤> Come outside**

When Ryan opened the door he could clearly see Shane standing out by his car, smiling at him. The next thing he saw was a sealed bag and a chipotle bag on the front stoop. 

**< Ghoulfriend👻💙> You didn’t have to get me chipotle ya know**

**< Shaniac ❤> It’s your favorite of course I got it. I got them to deliver it to my place and then brought it over here. **

**< Shaniac ❤> I brought you a couple of my flannels and sweatshirts too. The sealed bag means you can just reseal the bag and the scent will stay around longer.**

**< Ghoulfriend👻💙> You’re the best! 💖**

Ryan waved at Shane before grabbing the two bags and taking them up to his room. He immediately pulled one of Shane’s flannels out of the bag and wrapped himself up in it, breathing in the calming scent of the alpha. 

Having new sources of Shane’s scent helped a little for about a week before Ryan couldn’t take it anymore. That’s why he was standing outside of Shane’s apartment with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his Paddington stuffed animal in his arms. Ryan was a little scared he was about to cry when Shane opened his door. 

“Ry what are you doing here?”

“I-I thought that it would be easier to work together you know if we were in the same place. I me-mean if you’re okay with that.”

Shane smiled gently at the other man, “C’mere,” and Shane opened his arms. Ryan buried himself in Shane’s grip, scenting him happily.

“You miss me buddy?”

Ryan nodded into Shane’s shirt.

“You eat?”

Ryan not responding was enough of a response for Shane.

“C’mon lets get some food into you.”

Ryan let Shane guide him into the apartment, letting the other man pull the duffle off his shoulder and push him into a kitchen chair. After going and putting Ryan’s bag in the bedroom, Shane put two pieces of leftover pizza in front of Ryan who promptly inhaled the food.

“You hungry sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said sweetly, “Can-can we go to bed?”

“Sure buddy. It okay if we both get in my bed? I don’t think either one of us wanna sleep on the couch.”

Ryan blushed, “Yeah I’m good with that.”

Once in the bedroom Shane changed into pajama pants with no shirt and he saw Ryan come out of the bathroom in boxers and an oversized sweatshirt of Shane’s. 

When they got into bed, Shane expected Ryan to try and sleep as far away from him like when they were on ghost hunts but he soon had a Ryan Bergara pressed up next to him. Ryan turned towards Shane and before he realized what was going on, Ryan was kissing him. Shane moaned, kissing him back. Ryan leaned back giggling happily and Shane smirked. 

“Go to sleep Ry.”

Ryan turned around so Shane was spooning him before arranging the alpha’s limbs so that one of Shane’s arms was over his waist and their legs were tangled together. Ryan cuddled his Paddington plush closer before cuddling closer to Shane. 

“Stop squirming little guy, it’s sleepy time,” Shane whispered while pulling Ryan close, dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

Ryan slept through the night and woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows and the bed cold next to him. He found Shane on the couch in the living room, in the middle of a video call with their company. Ignoring the laptop, Ryan climbed into Shane’s lap, cuddling his arms around Paddington and burying his nose into Shane’s neck, causing the other man to chuckle.

Shane glared at the screen, daring anybody to comment on what was going on. Steven and Katie smirked while a couple others rolled their eyes.

**< Katie > Take care of him. I only ask that I don’t have to see his naked ass.**

**< Teej Monster 👻> Y’all are disgustingly cute lol**

**< Big Apple Steve 🍎> Get to work! Lmao**

Soon the meeting was over and Shane could turn his focus back on the omega curled up in his lap. Ryan was almost asleep again and Shane spent a second just staring at his peaceful face. Shane used his leverage to stagger to his feet still holding the smaller man. When in the kitchen, Shane put Ryan on the counter and carefully made sure he was awake before stepping away.

“Pancakes okay?”

“Yeah. Can-can I have a kiss? Please?”

“Of course kochanie,” Shane murmured as he gently kissed Ryan who wrapped his legs around the taller man. 

“I’m sorry I’m so needy,” Ryan whispered as he looked away from Shane. Shane tipped Ryan’s face up to look at him.

“Don’t be sorry. I like taking care of you. If you recall, I had asked if you wanted to stay with me when we shut down the office. I’m honestly impressed you lasted this long. You’re strong but sometimes you just wanna be loved on,” Shane kissed Ryan again.

Ryan smiled up at Shane, “Thanks. I just hate being looked at as some helpless omega.”

Shane laughed as he extricated himself from Ryan, “Ry you could easily take me down and everybody knows that. You’re smart and strong and definitely not helpless. You just happen to sometimes like feeling little and being taken care of. Now do you want pancakes or not?”

Ryan grinned nodding, content to sit on the counter while Shane did all the work. Shane knew how Ryan liked his pancakes and if Shane was gonna take care of him, well Ryan felt like he could relax.

“You gonna come sit down?”

Ryan grinned and made grabby hands toward Shane who chuckled and picked the smaller man off the counter and put him down on one of the kitchen chairs, a plate of pancakes smothered in syrup and a cup of coffee in front of him. 

Ryan moaned the entire time while eating with Shane smiling at him. Ryan really loved Shane’s pancakes and was intent to try and persuade Shane into making pancakes every morning. 

After breakfast, Shane held Paddington hostage to force Ryan to go shower and change clothes which Ryan retaliated by coming out in tight briefs and a flannel of Shane’s unbuttoned over his bare chest. He came out and straddled the alpha’s lap, grinding down slightly on his lap. 

“No teasing honey. We have work to get done.”

Ryan whined, “But I don’t wanna.”

Shane carefully deposited Ryan on the couch and handed him his computer and phone. 

“We gotta work or Steven and Katie will kill us.”

Ryan groaned and pouted up at Shane.

“Kochanie I don’t like it anymore than you do but it needs to get done. C’mon, when we’re done we can just veg out. Deal?”

Ryan nodded but whined slightly when Shane moved to head to the kitchen.

“Ryan if we work in the same room, neither of us will get anything done. As cute as you are, I’m more afraid of what Katie and Steven will do to us if we don’t get our stuff done.”

As much as Ryan wanted Shane to work next to him, he did see the logic in Shane’s argument and let him move to the kitchen to work.

Once Ryan got in the zone, he worked steadily all afternoon. He barely even looked up when Shane placed snacks and tea next to him. Shane actually had to close Ryan’s computer at the end of the day to get him out of his work which caused the alpha to chuckle, the other man actually groaning at his computer being closed.

“If I had known this was all you needed, I would have kidnapped you like two weeks ago.”

Ryan pouted, but the twinkle in his eye let Shane know he was just putting on a show. 

“C’mon little guy, there’s lasagna and garlic bread in the kitchen and then we can watch whatever you want.”

They both piled their plates high and settled happily in front of the TV, putting  _ The Thing _ on which gave Ryan the perfect excuse to cuddle up into Shane. Ryan actually dozed off, waking when Shane got up to put their plates in the kitchen. 

“Give me a sec and then we can head to bed.”

When Shane returned, Ryan made grabby hands towards him.

“I should make you walk,” Shane grumbled even as he picked the other man up and carried him to the bedroom.

When Shane tried to put Ryan down on the bed, Ryan clung to the taller man like a koala. 

“If I’m gonna get ready for bed, you can’t be attached to me.”

Ryan grinned before pulling Shane into a deep kiss. Shane reached up to wind his fingers in Ryan’s hair, pulling his head back to bite at his neck before moving lower, pushing the sides of the flannel Ryan is wearing apart. Shane smirks as he licks around Ryan’s nipple, causing the other man to arch off the bed and Shane immediately smelled the slick that gushed out of Ryan’s hole.

“You really do have a nipple kink don’t cha?”

“Shut up Shane,” Ryan whined as Shane fucking  _ sucked _ on his nipple, “We are both wearing far too many clothes and I’m only wearing this flannel and boxers.”

Shane chuckled before standing up and stripping while Ryan wriggled out of the clothes he’s wearing. Shane then leaned down to kiss Ryan again while slipping a finger into Ryan’s holes causing the omega to moan. Shane moved to suck the other nipple while pushing a second finger into his partner, moaning at the feeling of Ryan’s hole clamping around his fingers.

“Shaaaaane, hurry up.”

Shane moved to growl in the omega’s ear, “Patience.”

Even with the growl, Shane did begin to scissor his fingers soon adding a third finger.

“Ry grab me a condom out of the nightstand will you?”

“I mean- I’m clean and if you are we don’t have to…”

Shane smiled and gently kissed Ryan, “I’m clean too but with everything going on I wanna be doubly sure before we forego the condoms. That okay?”

Ryan nodded, his inner omega purring at the concern the alpha had for him. He then reached over and threw a condom at Shane who opened it and rolled it on his cock.

“Ready for me baby?”

Ryan nodded and quickly moaned as Shane carefully pushed in. Ryan wrapped his legs around the alpha’s hips, encouraging him to push in farther. Shane moved to suck hickeys down Ryan’s neck and across his collarbone.

“Shaaaaane. Hurry uuuuupppp,” Ryan whined. Shane smirked and began to piston hard into the smaller man.

“Want me to knot you baby?”

“If you don’t I seriously will go to Steven’s place and get him to fuck me,” Ryan growled out teasingly. Shane growled before biting down on Ryan’s shoulder, fucking into him even harder. Shane’s knot was soon expanding and as soon as they were fully knotted together, Ryan was screaming, cumming between both of them. Ryan came so powerfully that he hit their chests and one strand even landed on his chin. Shane giggled and gently lapped at the cum he could reach, moaning at the taste.

“Shane you’re crushing me,” Ryan groaned and Shane grabbed him and rolled them over so Ryan was laying on his chest.

“Was it good?” Shane murmured, his insecurities beginning to creep up. 

Ryan leaned up and gently kissed the alpha, “Fucking fantastic. You’re an amazing alpha. And you also have an amazing cock.”

They both giggled and dozed while Shane continued to fill the condom and his knot went down. Shane pushed Ryan off of him when his knot had deflated enough to slip out and carefully pulled off and tied the condom before throwing it in the trash can. He then went to the bathroom and wiped himself down before heading back into the bedroom and wiping down Ryan. When he finished cleaning them up, Shane slid into bed next to Ryan and allowed the smaller man to arrange his limbs to his liking. They both quickly fell asleep.

Shane was the one to wake up to an empty bed, reaching out to find Ryan’s side cold but not so cold that Ryan had been up for hours. Just then Ryan came into the room, clearly having showered and was dressed like he would have been if they had been in the office. 

“C’mon big guy we’ve got a video call in 45 minutes!” 

Shane chuckled before heading to the shower himself.

Their coworkers seemed relieved at the view of Ryan sitting next to Shane in the call, looking relaxed, well rested, and put together. He was laughing and bantering with them and Shane smiled at the omega.

“So Ryan, why are you at Shane’s place?” Steven asked, smirking.

“Um- we thought it would be easier to work if we were in the same place,” Ryan stammered out, blushing slightly.

“Hey maybe I should join you guys! Get even more work done,” Steven teased, a twinkle in his eye. Just then his phone buzzed on the table next to his laptop.

**< Ryan 🏀> Don’t you dare. **

**< Shane 🤖> Only come over if you’re okay with watching me and Ryan fuck like bunnies.**

Steven blushed and Ryan and Shane laughed.


End file.
